1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to the sequential topical application of compositions in a prescribed fashion to enhance the results of a skin cancer treatment and minimize the adverse effects of the treatment. The disclosure further relates to the pre and post application of corrective compositions and one or more supplementary compositions to skin in association with skin cancer treatment. Kits containing corrective compositions and supplementary compositions for use in connection with skin cancer treatment are also described.
2. Background of Related Art
Over one million cases of nonmelanoma skin cancer are diagnosed in the United States each year. Current treatment options for skin cancer treatment include a variety of lasers, dermabrasion, salabrasion, surgical excision, and cryotherapy. Although some treatments may be effective, they may be expensive, time consuming, and painful. In some cases, such treatments also may result in cosmetically undesirable scarring.
Thus, there remains room for improvement in skin cancer treatment techniques, and especially to minimize, reduce, or eliminate the undesirable side effects and/or the need for multiple treatments.